I am the Narrator series: Ariel's Melody
by reallhanzeu
Summary: Melody goes to a real school, after being homeschooled all of her life. How will she adjust? How will she survive? Will the so called H.O.R.E's be her ticket to a better highschool life? let's read :D MelodyxJackFrost H.O.R.E's or the Hot Renaissance- Snow White, Meegara, Aurora, Tiana, Jasmine, Tinkerbell.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER FOUR: ****_Melody_**

Once upon a time. I lived all of my life like that. They say all ends with Happily Ever After, but not mine. Sure you might say that my family is one of the richest oil companies in the world, and maybe their daughter is really cool, and popular. But no, if you didn't grew the same way as me. You're lucky, I wish I could be normal like you.

I could act normal for you in just a little bit. But after you got to know me, please just try to understand.

Here it goes.

Hi, I'm Melody Triton, or just Melody. I just turned fifteen before the year ended. I live in this small private island called Atlantica near the main island called Yriafstale. More likely, I spent sixteen years of my life here. I was homeschooled for the past fourteen years by my parents. I know what you're thinking, homeschool kids are freaks, and ugly, and weird. But it's not like that with us. My family kept me here because they said I have talents that might be a threat to others. I don't really get them, but they're my parent so I didn't have much choice. And now come's high school, this was the milestone years of teenage life, and I really want to get out of here and go to a real school for the first time in my life. The week before summer vacation ended I talked to my parents if I could go attend high school in Yriafstale, away from them, away from this island, away from hiding.

'Mom, Dad' I started 'I'll be in high school in a week, so I was thinking if I could attend high school in the city'.

They were surprised when I finished.

'I think she's ready' my dad Eric said.

I was so happy when I heard him agree.

'What? Eric, you're gonna let her?' my mom Ariel said 'she's so young, and fragile, and irresponsible'.

After hearing that my world began to crumble.

'Come on Ariel, Melody's been here for so long, she's grown out I think she deserves it' my dad said.

'No, I won't let her' my mom replied.

'Mom, please?' I begged, I was starting to cry.

'It's for your own good Melody' she replied.

Tears were falling down my face, I was so angry at her.

'I hate you!' I shouted, and ran straight to my room.

I cried most of the night, I hated my mom, and she was never planning to trust me.

'What's wrong Melody?' my only friend, Flounder said.

He was a water sprite; he was the gift of my grandfather to me when I was eight. I was very careful with him. My parents didn't know I have him with me, grandfather said that I could use a friend so he gave me Flounder.

'Oh Flounder' I sobbed 'no one understands me'.

'It's gonna be okay Melody' he replied 'here watch this'.

He tried to make me smile by doing magic, it helped a little bit, but sadness took over my emotions.

I heard noises on the other room so I got out of bed. I heard my parents arguing my mom were crying shouting at dad. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were arguing about me. I cursed myself for having this stupid voice, I cursed myself for existing. I went to the balcony and watched as the light on Yriafstale glimmer above the ocean.

The next morning, my mom came into my room and tried to talk to me. I was still upset, and pretended I was still asleep.

'Melody, please don't ignore me' my mom said.

'it6's okay mom, I give up' I said.

She hugged me and I was started to get teary.

'I heard you and dad argue the last night' I said.

She looked at me surprised.

'It's okay, I'll just stay here away from everyone'.

'What if I tell you, I'm okay with it' my mom said.

I could believe what I heard, is she for real?

'You're kidding?' I said, sitting up.

She smiled at me.

'Really mom?' I asked excitingly.

She nodded.

I jumped at her, and hugged her tight.

'Thank you, thank you!' I said in glee.

'But you have to promise to use your talents in times of emergency?' she said.

I nodded.

'And we have to assign someone to look after you'.

'Okay' I replied.

I was really happy when my mom finally agreed to let me attend high school in Yriafstale. She said dad went to Kearfs academy, and enrolled me.

Finally, I was going to leave this place, away from this island, for the first time I could be free.

For the rest of the summer I was really getting forward for the school year to start, and also getting forward to meet new friends.

Before the school started I settled Flounder back in my locket to accompany me to school. My parents drove me to school on their Porsche. I am capable of going to school myself. But what can I do about my parents? They still think like I'm five years old or something.

'Finally' I said, as they parked the car in front of the school.

'So, this is me' I said to them.

'Are you nervous? It's okay to be nervous, it's the first day' my mom said, freaking out.

'Good luck Melody' my dad said.

I got out of the car and made my way to school.

'Be nice' my mom said, as the car drove away.

The school field was wide. I saw various cliques of students sitting and chilling all over the field. The yellow school bus pulled up and a wave of students arrived. It was like I was in a forest of students. I forced my way through them till I managed to reach the school's doors.

This is it. I thought. I just hope I could make a friend soon.

When I entered the lobby, there was this girl that had a poster with my name on it. I was surprised

She was about seventeen, she long brown hair and amber eyes.

'Hey, are you Melody?' she asked me.

I nodded.

'Hi, I'm Belle' she said 'I'm the sophomore student body president. I was assigned by your parents to guide you while you're here'.

'Oh no, that's really okay' I replied.

'It's okay come one let me give you a quick tour' Belle said, pulling me away.

'Alright' I mumbled.

She showed me some important rooms and locations in school like the cafeteria, the bathrooms, the administration office, and the Dean's office. When she finished she took me to my locker near the cafeteria.

'Here's your locker' she said, giving me a card that has my locker combination.

'9-10-12' I muttered opening my locker.

My locker was complete with everything, books, lecture notes, the school map, even a mirror.

'Wow' I said.

'You like it?' Belle said 'your parents settled it for you'.

'Okay, thanks.

'Here's your class schedule, you got English first' she said 'your classroom's in the second floor'.

'Thanks Belle' I said.

'Okay bye, I'll see you later' she said leaving 'Oh, and make sure to choose your friends wisely'.

Okay, so much for orientation.

I took my Books in my locker, when someone just bumped into me.

He was handsome. He had untidy brown hair, his eyes were mahogany-brown, his skin was fair, he had a slender built, and top of all he's a real gentleman. He was wearing a blue shirt, and denim jeans.

He immediately apologized for what happened, and collected the books I dropped on the floor.

I froze for like thirty seconds just staring at him, before I was back to reality.

'I'm Terrence, by the way' he said, giving me my books back.

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Melody' I said. That's all the words I forced from my mouth.

Wow, he's the first guy to talk to me after fifteen years. I was so shy right now.

'Well. I'll see you later e' I said, and left keeping myself from blushing.

I found my classroom. Lucky for me the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Okay, it's time to make some friends Melody. I said to myself.

There was a girl on the front row. She was tall, had dark skin, luminous blue eyes. She seems nice enough. I think. I swallowed up all the shyness I have and approached her.

'Hi, I don't know if you've heard of me. But I'm new' I said 'I'm Melody Triton'.

She looked at me blankly. 'Talk to me again, and I'll shove my foot in your ass' she barked.

Okay, that nice part didn't go so well.

I backed up immediately and left her. There was this girl giggling at me. But I tried to ignore her. I tried to sit on the other side, when she stopped me.

'You don't want to sit there' she said 'Kida's boyfriend is a sex maniac, Eww' pointing at the girl that growled at me.

I moved another seat, and she stopped me again.

'He vomits a lot' she said, pointing at the boy behind me.

I moved again trying to find a seat in class. I was not paying attention so I bumped into the teacher. She was big, her skin was somewhat lavender, and her hair was spiky gray. She was wearing a long black dress. And she was wearing heavy makeup.

'I'm so sorry ma'am' I said.

She already scared me.

'Yes well you must be the new one' she said 'please sit down now missy'.

I found two extra chairs on the middle, away from the girl Kida. So I took one. I wonder who's late.

I sat beside a girl with a pink dress, her hair was blonde and almost at knee length. She was cute; she had fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, and pink lips. She was the girl that was giggling at me.

'Hi, I haven't seen you before' she said 'I'm Rapunzel'

'Hi, I'm Melody' I replied.

She smiled at me.

'I like your name' she said.

'Thanks'.

The teacher started the class and introduced herself as Ursula. She was talking about the new dean and the old dean. Which I really don't get what she means by sacked. She was interrupted by the knock on the door. It was the late student.

'Your late' she told the student 'If tardiness is allowed in your English class last year, well here in mine it's not acceptable'.

'It's unacceptable' he said.

'What?' the teacher spat.

'You said 'not acceptable' the correct term is 'unacceptable'' he replied.

The teacher was surprised.

'Can I come in?' he asked.

He came in and sat beside me.

His name was Jack Frost. He had blue eyes, platinum white spiky hair, and pale complexion, good-built. He was so quiet. All he did was fiddle with his pencil until the class ended. When the bell rang the classroom emptied. Rapunzel agreed to accompany me since I'm new to the school. She was so nice, and fun to be with. She escorted me to my next class so I could avoid getting lost.

It was a fun morning I had cool subjects in my program that my mom wouldn't teach me at homeschool. On my third subject I met Jasmine. She was Arabian; Slender, beautiful, medium skin, pink lips, long black hair tied in a ponytail and held together by two aqua bands, brown eyes, she was wearing both a gold necklace and earrings.

'So have any friends yet?' she asked.

'I don't know' I said 'I met this girl Rapunzel in English she's pretty nice'.

She was reading a thick black book.

'Uh, what are you reading?' I asked.

'Oh, an accounting ledge' she replied 'I'm an accounting major'.

Wow. She's so smart.

When the class ended, Jasmine invited me to have recess with her. She took me to this cool yogurt joint in the back of the school.

'Hey why don't you find us a seat? I'll order' she said.

I was searching for an empty table when some guy blocked me.

'Hey' he said. He was a junior. I think. He had hazel brown hair, amber eyes. He was appealing but in an odd way.

'Hi' I answered.

'Could I ask you some questions?' he said.

'I guess'.

'Okay, is your cherry popped?' he said.

A couple of boys from another table snorted.

'What?' I asked clueless.

'Do you want me to pop your cherry?' he said again

'My what?' I said

I really don't know what he's saying but I think he's rude.

Luckily someone from the table in front of us stopped him.

'Peter, why do you have to be such a shit?' someone spat at him. She was beautiful, she had long wavy black hair with highlights, her skin was white as snow, her lips were crimson red, and her features were really majestic.

'Is he bothering you?' she asked me.

I nodded.

'What?' he said 'I'm just being friendly'.

The girl sighed at him.

'You came to my party with Tink, and now you scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us two days later. She's not interested' she said arching her eyebrow.

'Shut up Snow' Peter spat.

'Do you wanna have sex with him?' the girl asked me.

'No, thank you' I said immediately.

Peter's smile disappeared.

'Good, you may go now man-whore' Snow said to Peter.

Wow, Thank you for that.

She invited me to sit down, and I did. She was Snow White, and her other friends were Megara, Aurora, and Tiana.

'Why don't I know you?' she asked me.

'I, I'm new' I answered 'I used to be homeschooled'.

'Wait what?'

'My mom is the one—' I was cut off.

'No, no I know what homeschool is I'm not stupid' she said 'So, you've never been to a real school before?'

I nodded.

'Shut up' she said 'shut up'.

'I didn't say anything' I said clueless.

'Homeschooled, that's really cool' she said.

'Thanks'.

'And you're really pretty'.

Wow, that's flattering.

'Thank you' I said smiling.

'So you agree?' she said

'What?'

'That you're really pretty?' she said.

Huh?

'Oh, I don't know' I said quietly.

'OMG! I love your necklace' she said staring at my necklace, where Flounder was.

'Thank you, my granfather gave it to me'.

'It's adorable' she said.

'It's so amazeballs' her friend Tiana said.

'What is 'amazeballs' Tia?' Snow disdainfully.

'Oh, it's like sorority language' Tia answered happily.

Snow just sighed at her.

'So, if your homeschooled' her other friend Aurora said 'why are you pretty?'

'What?' I said.

'Not all who was homeschooled are freaks Rose' Megara said, she was totally emo.

Jasmine arrived with the yogurts.

'Oh, seems you finally met my group' she said to me, sitting beside me handing out orders.

'So, she's with you Jas?' Snow asked.

Jasmine nodded. 'We met at Calculus'.

'Could you give us a sec?' Snow asked me.

'Sure' I said.

They huddled up for like a minute

'Okay, you should just now we don't do this a lot. But since Jasmine found you, we would like to offer you a huge deal'.

'We want you to have lunch with us for the rest of the week' Aurora added.

'Whoa, let's not push her into this' Jasmine said.

'Oh, it's okay—' I was about to say no, but she cut off me again.

'Cool, we'll see you at lunch' Snow said.

They stood up and left.

'I'll see you later Melody' Jasmine said, and followed them.

I like Jasmine, but I don't know if her groups gonna like me.

I was really getting forward to lunch time. I was excited and at the same time nervous. It was the first day, I need to have friends. When my last subject ended I was already shaking. I made my way to the cafeteria, when I ran into Rapunzel.

'I'm so sorry' I said.

'Oh, it's okay' Rapunzel replied.

I bumped three persons already and it's just the first day.

'Hey, wanna join me for lunch?' she said.

I really want to but I already made plans, and I hate when people got mad at me.

'Uh—' I was going to say something but I was cut-off by someone.

'Sorry, but she's with us now' Tiana arrived and said to her.

'Oh' Rapunzel said 'that's okay'.

'I'm so sorry' I apologized.

'Come on, the others are back there' Tiana said pulling me away.

I really felt bad for leaving Rapunzel back there. She is my first friend ever. But, I can't miss the chance to have friends on the first day. Back in the orientation Belle said that to choose my friends carefully because choosing the wrong group will scar you for the rest of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: ****_Melody_**

Tia took me to where the rest of the group was. I saw that Tinkerbell was already there. She was cute and perky.

'Sit down' Snow said 'so this is how we roll'.

They were talking about things I should do, and shouldn't do, what to wear, and never wear. When they finished I felt like my heads about to explode.

'Our group is called H.O.R.E's' Aurora said.

Wait what? Whores? That's unpleasant.

'What?' I said.

'It's Hot Renaissance' Megara corrected.

Oh, not what I expected.

'What's your name again?' Tinkerbell asked.

'Melody' I said.

'Melanie?'

'No, it's Melody' I corrected her.

'That's what I said Melody'.

'Oh, I thought you said—'.

'Whatever' she said and rolled her eyes.

Okay, that went well.

'So? Lunch anyone?' Jasmine asked.

'Let's go' Snow finally said, and we left for the cafeteria.

When we entered the cafeteria, the students backed up to the wall. It was like an ocean of students was split into two.

'What just happened?' I asked.

'You better get used to it honey, it's like this all the time' Tink said.

I followed them to the lunch table which was in the center. As we were walking I can sense a lot of eyes following us, watching our every step.

'This is the court room of our people' Snow said.

'Our?' I asked.

She looked at me and grinned.

'You're one of us now right?' she said.

It's your time to decide Melody.

'Yeah, sure totally' I answered.

'Good' she said 'now listen'.

'This school is like a caste system. We are on the top with the jocks' Snow said, pointing over to the jock's where I saw Peter the guy that Snow spat at, and also there was the guy from my English class Jack Frost.

'Then there are the Preps, Baseball gang, and the Cool Asians' she continued, pointing over different tables.

'They come in the middle' Aurora added.

'Then at the bottom of the pyramid come the midgets, rouges, and nerds' Snow continued 'and at the basement come the nobodies'.

She pointed at one table on the other side of the cafeteria. I saw Rapunzel there, with other two students. Then I spotted the guy I bumped into earlier Terrence with them.

'You don't want to be with them' Tink said 'see that girl over there?'

She pointed at the Asian girl Rapunzel was sitting with.

'She's Mulan, she's so totally homo' she said.

'She's so full of herself' Tia added.

'That's enough guys, you're doing it again' Jasmine interjected 'I like them, and they're not so bad'.

'Whatever Jasmine' Megara said 'you only like them because you like that Arabian streetrat Alladin'.

Jasmine's face darkened.

'Watch your mouth Megara' Jasmine warned.

'Whatever' Megara replied.

When we reached the table, a couple of waiters came n and handed us lunch. Wow, so classy.

'So, tell me about you?' Snow asked.

I told them about me, and why I am homeschooled. When I finished their jaws hung open.

'You're the daughter of Ariel Triton?' they asked.

I nodded back.

'Oh my god' Tink said 'shut up, Ariel is like my favorite singer'.

'I have all her songs in my Ipod' Aurora said.

I forgot to tell you that my mom; aside from being well of course my mom she's a singer. She was the only one who toured around the world on her debut album.

'You're so cool' Tink said patting me in the back 'I like you already'.

'What d'you think Snow?'

Snow just smiled, I didn't think it was real. I don't want enemies. It's just one of my talents to sense someone's emotions.

'Don't be so sure of yourself' Tiana said.

'I, I didn't mean to—' I said.

'We don't really care' she answered.

Is she being mean now?

'Now, now Tia don't be mean' Snow said 'little Melody's new, she's still getting used to being a H.O.R.E'.

'It's okay' I said.

Tink looked at her watch at her eyes widened.

'OMG! I'm gonna be late for History' she said.

'Since when did you care about History Tink?' Jasmine said.

'Since about five minutes ago when I heard Peter was in it' she rolled her eyes 'bye for now'.

She stood up and left.

'Me too' Jasmine said 'catch ya'later Mel'.

'Hey wait' Megara said, and also left.

'Let's go Tia' Snow said. Tiana collected Snow's things and followed her out.

Only Aurora and I were left behind.

I grabbed my bag and was about to go.

'So, don't you have any classes?' I asked

'Oh yeah I do' she said mystified 'thanks Melody'.

She stood up and left, I did too.

Being with the H.O.R.E's are both good and bad. Good because I have friends on the first day, and Bad because I don't know if I picked the right group of friends.

My class for the rest of the afternoon is Music. I must admit I'm quite excited.

When the class started. Our teacher was Mr. Sebastian he was so cool, and nice, and totally not scary unlike my English teacher Ursula.

'Okay, I see we have a new face in class' he said eyeing me.

There it is again. Me getting nervous.

'Would you introduce yourself miss, and please show your talents'.

I was shaking when I reached the front. But I told myself that I can do this.

'Hi, I'm Melody Triton' I said.

Then the while class started murmuring.

'Is it really you?' one said 'the daughter of Ariel Triton?'

Major flashback.

I nodded quietly.

'Your talent please Ms. Triton?' the teacher said.

'Uh, I can–'

'Tell us you can sing?' another said.

'I guess' I answered.

I am really, really shy right now. I think I'm gonna be sick.

The whole class requested me to sing. But I think I can't. I'm too nervous to sing in front of a crowd.

'It's Music class after all Melody' the teacher said.

Okay, I can do this. I thought.

I finally agreed to sing. I sang one of my mom's greatest hits from her 'Part of Your World' album. After the song some of my classmates were dazed. This was the thing I try to avoid when I'm singing. People getting hypnotized and dazed, and sometimes they got deaf. That was the reason my mom wouldn't allow me to sing. But she was wrong I could control my powers, the class applauded.

It was very flattering for me.

After class I met Belle in the hallway.

'Hey, how's the first day?' she asked.

'It was great actually' I replied.

'I know right, did you know you're really popular already?' she said.

'What?'

'Well, some student recorded you singing on your class, and he aired it on the school radio'.

'Wait, what?'

I suddenly became uneasy again.

'Enjoy it while it's fresh Melody' she said 'Wait, so whose your new friends?'

'Um, they call themselves the H.O.R.E's' I said.

Belle gasped upon hearing it.

'What was that again?' she asked.

'They're the H.O.R.E's; they're this group of girls that's really popular'.

'Who are they and what have you learned?' she said to me.

'Okay' I said.

Belle was now creeping me out. I told her about the time I spent with them. When I finished she breathed calmly.

'Is something wrong?' I asked.

'When did you become one of them?' she said 'I specifically told you that to choose your friends well'.

'I'm sorry Jasmine introduced me to them'.

'Okay, Jasmine's nice. But the rest of them are total psychos'.

I know that Tiana can be weird sometimes but I'm trying to ignore it and just blend in.

'Come with me, I'll introduce you to someone' Belle said.

She took me to the library. It was so huge. Belle was the student council president so I got in easily. While were walking she was so busy texting someone.

'Let's sit here' she said.

'Who are you texting?' I asked.

'A person who knew the H.O.R.E's really well' she said.

Belle's phone rang, and it echoed throughout the library.

'She's here' she said.

Belle waved at her and she came over.

She was lovely, she had strawberry-blonde hair, her eyes were blue, and she was wearing a blue top and jeans.

'This is Cinderella' Belle said.

'Hi' I said.

'So, you're the new member of White's bitchy group eh?' she said, sitting down. Her voice was painful and hurt.

I nodded.

'One word missy' she said 'being with them H.O.R.E's is great, but don't expect it to be fun'.

'Why?'

'Trust me honey, I've been there' she replied.

'Cindy and Snow were best friends since birth. They founded the H.O.R.E until…' Belle said.

'Until she ruined my life' Cinderella said.

'So you understand me Melody?' Belle said.

I was so clueless right now.

'Wait so you're a H.O.R.E too?' I asked.

'I was' Cinderella said 'I was the only H.O.R.E to see Snow White for the witch she is'.

'So, you need a wake-up call Melody' Belle said 'be careful when you're with them'.

'I don't know Snow's kinda sweet' I said.

'Sweet?' Cinderella said 'she's a scum-sucking hoe-bag. She ruined my life'.

'She's fabulous but she's evil' Belle added.

'Why do you hate her?' I asked.

'What d'you mean?' Cinderella said.

'Snow White, why do you really hate her?'

'Yes, what's your question?' she replied.

'My question is why?'

'Snow started this rumor that Cindy is –' Belle said, but Cinderella cut her off.

'Belle?' she said 'could you please stop?'

'Sorry' Belle said.

'So, just be careful Melody. Think about it' Cinderella said.

'I should go now' I said.

'Sure, see you tomorrow Mel' Belle said.

'Remember to keep one eye open' Cinderella said.

I left as quickly as I could. Belle and Cinderella are really weird. Although, I'm having second thoughts about what they said, If it's true or not.

I was sitting in the park bench. I saw Rapunzel sitting with her friends. I really want to talk to her again, but I was scared that some of the H.O.R.E's might see me. Then that guy I bumped into earlier; Terrence arrived, along with him was the guy in my English; Jack Frost. It seems that they were really good friends. They were both handsome. But Jack was more appealing.

I was taken back to reality by a really loud car horn. It was the H.O.R.E's the good thing was Snow wasn't in it. Only Tink, Meg, and Aurora, maybe Tiana's out with Snow or something. And the bad thing was Jasmine wasn't also with them. How can I survive them without Jasmine? I just have to take care of this on my own. Cinderella and Belle's warning echoed in my mind.

'Get in loser' Tink shouted.

I quickly hopped in with them, and we took off. The car was so fetch. It was a brand new model of the Ferrari. I sat with Aurora, since Megara creeped me out, not because she's a total emo, she just weirds me out.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'To the mall' Tink answered.

'Where's Snow and Jasmine?'

'Snow had a spa day, and Jasmine?' Tink said 'she's maybe in the library studying'.

'Oh'.

When we arrived at the mall they dragged me to this boutique shop called 'Fairy Dragmothers'.

'What are we doing here?' I asked.

'To be a H.O.R.E' Aurora said 'you must dress like a H.O.R.E'.

'Is anything wrong with my clothes?' I asked.

'You don't wanna know' Meg said.

'Let's go shopping' Aurora said excitingly.

I really liked my clothes, but they forced me to try the ones they picked. They were really short, and too revealing.

There's this one dress that I like, and they turned it down.

'You look hot' Tink said.

I was wearing an off-shoulder dress, then they paired it with tight above-knee skirt, and then they made me wear a five inch hi-cut boots.

'I look like a whore' I said.

'Yeah you do, a real cold H.O.R.E' Meg said.

I didn't feel like a H.O.R.E. I felt like a total WHORE.

Even though I didn't like the outfit, it was fine because I didn't pay a dime for it. Tink used her platinum credit card to cash t out.

'This one's on me b-yotch' she said grinning.

'Thanks' I replied.

'Okay, accessories time' she said.

We went to the Department Store to find accessories. When we did, it took them like an hour to find the accessories they wanted.

'Look what I got' Aurora said to me.

'That's leg-warmers Aurora' I said.

She was wearing leg-warmers on her arms.

'Really?' she said amazed 'I like them, it feels so warm. I gonna get these'.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: ****_Melody_**

And she did, and it was like a dozen leg-warmers.

I was really tired and hungry from walking so we stopped at a taco joint in the mall. I think they were too lazy to order so I just bought them, what I think they can digest.

'Thanks Melanie' Tink said.

Again with the Melanie.

'It's Melody' I corrected her.

I know what she's gonna say…

'That's what I said, Melody' she said.

'Right' I replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Rule number one on being a H.O.R.E' Tink said 'never wear the same color when one of the group is wearing it'.

'What?'

'For example, I wear violet, and you also wear violet on the same day, we can't be with the group for the rest of the day' Meg explained.

'Number two is; you can't wear a ponytail twice a week' Aurora said 'so, I guess you picked today'.

'And three' Tink concluded 'never talk to losers'.

'What?' I said.

'Never talk to nobodies, nerds, wannabees, and nobodies' Aurora said.

'You said nobodies twice' I said.

'Oh, what does it mean?' Aurora replied.

Is she for real?

'Never mind' I answered.

'Got it?' Tink said.

I nodded.

'So seen any boys you like on the first day?' Tink asked.

I was never good a girl-talking at all.

'Well, there's this guy on my English class' I said.

They gasped except for Megara.

'Who is it?' Tink asked.

'Is he cute?' Aurora said.

They giggled excitingly.

'His name's Jack Frost' I said.

Both their eyes widened.

'No' Aurora said.

'Totally never' Tink said.

'You can't have a crush on Jack Frost' Tink said 'ex- boyfriends are off limits'.

'Snow and Jack went out for like a year while Jack was in the U.S.' Meg added.

'Why?' I asked.

'He's Snow's ex- boyfriend' Meg said.

Shit.

'So you can't have a crush on him, that's like the major rule in feminism' Tink said.

'Okay' I said immediately.

'But don't worry' she said 'we won't tell Snow, it's just gonna be our little secret'.

'Gee, thanks' I replied, still scared and ashamed.

Tinks phone rang, it echoed throughout the taco joint. Everybody looked at her, but she paid no attention to them, and answered the phone.

'Hello?' she said.

I really didn't understand her; all I heard was a lot of 'Uh-huh'.

'Let's go' she said 'Snow's mansion pronto'.

They moved so quickly, like it was an emergency.

'Let's go Melody' Aurora said.

We hurried to the parking lot, hopped in the car and drove away.

'What's the matter?' I asked Tink.

'We just need to get there' she replied smiling.

Snow's house was so far away, we had to take the Cliffside roads to get a shorter way there. We were almost there when the car had a flat tire.

Great. Just great.

'Why did we stop?' Aurora said 'are we there yet?'

'Does this look like a mansion to you?' Tink said annoyed 'you're so stupid'.

I couldn't blame Tink for being mad; we have a flat tire at all. But I think it was too harsh for her to judge Aurora like that.

'Whatever' Meg said.

Tinks phone started ringing again. She shrugged like she had been expecting this.

'Hel- hello?' she stammered.

She stiffened.

I believed it was Snow calling.

When she finished, she was pale like the blood drained out from her face.

'What is it?' Meg said.

'Snow's getting peeved' she said 'we need to get there ASAP, or- or …'

'Or what?' Meg asked.

'She'll kick us out of the group' Tink said gloomily.

They gasped, I too was shocked, this is the first time I saw Meg full of fear.

'Shit' Meg cursed.

'Don't we have a spare tire or something?' I asked.

'Do you know how to change a flat tire?' she asked me.

'No' I answered.

'Then, stop it okay?' she said.

Geez, uptight much.

'Wait, we have talents right?' I said.

'Oh yeah' Meg said sarcastically 'unless you can teleport'.

'I have a better idea' I said.

'What?' Tink said

She was getting red already.

I had this idea, but I'm not sure that it will work.

'Okay, here it goes' I said.

I pulled my locket and let out Flounder. I was technically wasn't allowed to show him to anyone. But since this was an emergency, I took my chances.

Flounder got out of the locket, and sparkled in the sunlight.

The others were surprised on what they saw.

'Is that a sprite?' Aurora asked me.

'Yeah, he's Flounder he's my water sprite' I replied.

'So, what's he gonna do float around us?' Megara said.

'She's mean' Flounder said, but I was the only one who could hear him.

'Watch this' I said.

Tink and Megara rolled their eyes.

'Shift' I said to Flounder.

Flounder nodded in agreement, he glowed brightly and changed into a replica of Tinks Mazda only in a blue hue, and top of all it doesn't have a flat tire. It was one of Flounder's special ability to shape shift. That's why every time someone goes into my room he shape shifts into objects he saw.

'Oooh' Aurora said her eyes full of curiosity 'It's so fetch'.

'Let's go' I said to them.

'Where's the driver's seat?' Tink asked.

'Oh, Flounder drives itself' I replied.

'I must admit, at first I thought you were just showing off' Megara said impressed.

Aurora and Megara hopped into the car.

'What about my car?' Tink said.

'Leave it there, we'll just come back for it' Megara said.

Tink hopped into the car irritated that we have to leave her car behind.

'Stop being a drama queen Tink' Megara said.

'Yeah, what Meg said' Aurora ventured.

'Shut up' she spat at them 'let's just go'.

'Where to?' Flounder said through the radio, his voice was all robotic.

'Snow's mansion, straight up north' Megara said.

The car started and zoomed away.

We arrived at Snow's mansion it was twice as huge as mine. Flounder returned to its original form and was really tired so I had him return to the locket.

'Wow, Snow's house is so huge' I said.

'I know right' Aurora said.

'Make sure you check out her mom's nose job, it's like she had a beak' Tink said, as we made our way to Snow's mansion.

The living room was enormous, a giant crystal chandelier hung above, expensive furniture decked the tiled floor, two gigantic mirrors were placed on both opposite sides of the wall.

'Hey,hey how's the first day girlfriends?' a tall woman said from the end of the living room, walking towards us.

'Hi Mrs. White, where's Snow?' Tink asked.

The woman looked exactly like Snow the only difference is her high and curved nose.

'She's in the spa' she smiled 'and who's this?'

'This is Melody' Tink said 'she's new to us'.

'Hi' I said.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you' she said, hugging me.

'Ow' I mouthed as her nose hits my ear. It was like hard metal.

'I just want you to know that there are no rules in this this house. You can do anything you want, you want me to get you a stripper?' she said.

'No thank you' I replied.

'Okay, I'll get y'all a treat' she said and left to the kitchen.

'Hey' Tiana's voice boomed from the stairs.

We all turned.

'Snow's upstairs, she's been waiting for you like forever' she said and headed back up.

We headed upstairs to Snow's room. It was so huge. She had her own flat screen TV in front of her king sized four-poster bed. We saw her lying in a recliner her face was covered in cream, and her eyes had peeled cucumbers in them.

'They're here' Tiana said.

'You're all late' she said.

Tink started to explain why we were late and was begging Snow not to kick her out of the group.

'Stop talking Tink' Snow sighed at her.

She snapped her fingers and two maids came in and cleaned her facial.

Aurora and Megara sat in Snow's velvet couch I was admiring her collage of pictures in her wall. It was mostly hers and the H.O.R.E's, then I saw one picture of her and Jack Frost in one of their dates.

'So, how's your mall time Melody?' she asked me.

'It as okay, Tink bought me some new clothes' I replied.

'Cool, show me' she said.

'Okay' I replied.

She showed me her bathroom, it was so luxurious, she had this huge bath tub, and it smelled like fresh roses.

Even if I didn't like the clothes Tink bought me. I forced them through my body and get on with it, when I showed them Snow was impressed.

'I picked that one' Tink said.

'This morning you looked like a fantasy of a perverted Japanese business man with a very dark, specific fetish, but I totally dig this look' Snow said, slow clapping.

'Thanks' I replied.

I went back to the bathroom, and changed back to my clothes.

'I should have never bought this Capri pants' Tink said facing the mirror.

'I told you there for fat people' Megara said.

All eyes turned to Tiana.

'No offense Tia' Megara said.

'You watch your mouth white girl' Tia said annoyed.

'My hairline is so weird' Aurora said.

'God, my thighs are huge' Megara said.

'At least you can wear halters Aurora, I have weird freckles' Snow said.

Then they all looked at me.

'I, I have chopped lips when I wake up in the morning' I said.

'Eww' aurora said.

Before I met them I thought there was only fat and skinny, but now I learned so much about what's wrong about a girl's body.

Snow opened her armoire and revealed her kickass stereo and played one of Sapphire's Child's greatest hits.

'Do you even know who sings this Melody?' Snow asked.

'Sapphire's Child?' I answered 'They're like my mom's band before they broke up'.

'Oh, really?' Snow said 'why don't we chill at your place tomorrow?'

'Sure, my mom would love it' I replied.

'Coolness' she said.

The others looked excited, talking about it.

Snow's mom entered with daiquiris on her hand.

'Hey girlfriends' she said 'Daiquiri time'.

She handed daiquiri to each of us.

I took a sip from my daiquiri; it tasted like raspberry juice, and chocolate.

'So tell me what's going on, what's new on the 411' she asked.

'Mom, please stop talking' Snow said and go fix your makeup'.

'Okay, you girls keep me young' she said 'Oh god, I'm so lucky'.

When Mrs. White exited Snow took something from her closet. It was a bottle of tequila.

'Let's get this party started' she said.

Tink turned the music up, and Tiana settled cocktail glasses on the table, and started pouring tequila on them.

Each one of them took one. I don't really drink, I haven't even tasted tequila.

Snow handed me one, I have no choice so I took it.

'To Melody' she said raising her glass 'may she a H.O.R.E forever'.

'Cheers' Tink said, and we did.

Tequila tasted bitter, but delicious.

'I, I don't really drink' I said to them.

'Nonsense' Snow said 'this is just our little initiation right'.

She refilled my glass with tequila and I drank it straight, ignoring the burning sensation happening in my throat.

I must have drunk more than a couple of shots, my vision started to get blurry.

'Are you sure about this Snow?' Tink said.

'Totally' Snow answered.

I don't know what they were talking about, but I think it was about me.

A couple more shots and I got totally drunk. I can't seem to focus.

'Hey guys sorry I'm –' Jasmine's voice came from the door. 'Oh my got you got her drunk?'

I could hear Jasmine shouting at them.

'Come on Melody, let's go home' Jasmine said to me, hoisting me on her shoulder.

'Boo, you whore' Snow said laughing.

I can't believe they got me drunk. It was my first time to drink. I was lucky Jasmine arrived.

Jasmine volunteered to take me home by I refused. I was too shy, and embarrassed because I was drunk.

'At least let me drive you to the city' she ventured.

I agreed.

She drove me downtown I was a little tipsy, but managed to walk straight.

'Are you sure you're gonna be okay Melody' Jasmine asked.

'Sure, thanks for the lift Jas, I owe you one' I said to her.

'Hey, sorry about them, their initiation rites can be a little out of control' Jasmine said to, before she drove away.

'It's okay, I understand' I replied.

I tried to call dad on my phone but the reception isn't strong enough here. I walked towards south towards the bay area. The weather was damp, and cold. I was getting scared as I walk, as I saw some activity across the street. I walked faster, I couldn't see clearly, I just walked straight. I bumped into some guys with big motorcycles, and I asked them if one of them could drive me to the pier.

I don't know what I was doing, I was just desperate to go home.

'Where to sweet cheeks?' one of them volunteered.

I was scared, but I didn't have much choice.

'Just the pier' I said.

'Okay' he replied 'but you have to pay me'.

'Sure, I have money' I replied.

'Oh, I didn't mean money' he said.

'Then what?' I asked, my heart started to beat faster.

He stepped up and tried to touch me. I backed away and whacking away his hand.

'I think we have a feisty one' the other one said.

**Update soon guys, Thank you so much ! Don't forget to review :D :D :D**


End file.
